[unreadable] Out-of-hospital cardiopulmonary arrest (OOH-CA) and life-threatening traumatic injury (LTI), including traumatic brain injury, warrant joint investigation since they share several common features. A Data Coordinating Center for a Resuscitation Research Consortium will play a central role in conducting clinical trials in the area of OOH-CA and LTI. In order to do so, three specific aims are proposed: [unreadable] 1) To develop and implement a clinical trials consortium to simultaneously study patients with OOH-CA and LTI by providing collaboration, coordination, administration and support to regional clinical centers, sponsors and oversight bodies. [unreadable] 2) To develop and implement procedures to rapidly design and implement a series of high-quality randomized trials that have optimal internal and external validity. [unreadable] 3) To rapidly disseminate the methods and the results of these trials to the research and clinical practice community so as to improve resuscitation outcomes. [unreadable] In order to meet this aim, the Data Coordinating Center (DCC) will draw upon its extensive experience with community emergency service providers, emergency physicians and cardiologists to actively collaborate with highly-qualified clinicians interested in OOH-CA and LTI at each regional clinical center (RCC). The Consortium will develop and implement standard definitions for diagnosis, and assessment of structure, process, and outcome related to OOH-CA and LTI to characterize their natural history, and response to interventions. The Data Coordinating Center will enhance an existing interactive information technology system in collaboration with a technology partner to facilitate communication and development. In addition, rapid and bias-free methods of randomization will be implemented by using an innovative software and handheld solution that has been developed and pilot tested. Robust, secure and confidential methods of data management and quality control will be used to provide a central repository for timely acquisition of data, so that prompt careful analyses can be conducted. Multiple strategies will be used to ensure timely and effective uptake of study results by policy makers, practitioners, and the public in order to improve EMS-related health care delivery in the United States and Canada. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]